


The Unlikeliest of Places

by fembuck



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilithyia has a taste for female gladiators that Lucretia is more than willing to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikeliest of Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

Ilithyia was alone on the balcony as she bit down on her bottom lip and shifted her thighs, tightening her grip on the wooden railing until her knuckles were white.Her eyes were focused on the dusty earth beneath the balcony and the sweating, delicately muscled figures grunting, thrusting and wrestling below.Skin made dark from training in the sun glistened as dark hair whipped about with exertion, and Ilithyia exhaled deeply as thoughts of licking the sweat that pooled between heaving breasts swirled through her mind.

 

 _Female gladiators_ , she thought, shivering with excitement as the dark-haired warrior delivered a punishing kick, exposing the beautifully muscled length of her leg to Ilithyia’s hungry eyes. _What an inspired idea_.

 

“You approve of the new acquisitions.”

 

Lucretia’s voice beside her ear and the sudden warmth of the older woman’s body behind her, engulfing her, as Lucretia leaned into her, drew a startled gasp from the blonde.

 

“Yes,” Ilithyia breathed out, recovering herself quickly though she lifted her hand to cover her still rapidly beating heart.“They are a strange and abominable sight,” Ilithyia continued, glancing back down at the women as they trained, her eyes quickly finding the grey-eyed, dark-haired one who had became her favourite the moment Ilithyia had first laid eyes on her.“Women, behaving so ... barbarously,” Ilithyia continued softly, distracted and a little breathless as she watched her favourite mount one of the other females and bring her wooden practice sword to the others neck.“But one cannot deny that they are ... compelling.I should think your husband will make quite a profit.I cannot imagine that men would not pay very handsome sums to see sights such as these,” the Senator’s daughter continued, exhaling audibly as she shifted again.

 

Lucretia smiled as Ilithyia pressed her thighs together and wet her lips.Ilithyia had said that men would pay to see such sights, but Lucretia knew that there were many women who would pay to see such things as well – and there had never been a doubt in her mind that Ilithyia was just that sort of woman.

 

“Women too,” Lucretia murmured, moving in closer behind Ilithyia until her breasts were pressed against the blonde’s back.“They have breasts like us, and cunts like us, but they are not like us,” Lucretia breathed out next to Ilithyia’s ear, her lips curving up in a triumphant smile when Ilithyia trembled slightly.“Cockless as they may be, while watching them it is difficult not to imagine what other sweaty, violent pursuits their bodies are capable of.One cannot help but wonder what pleasures those hands trained to strangle, maim and kill could bring to willing, soft flesh.One shudders to think how easily they could force a woman to bend, with what ease they could take what they want.So much like a man, yet ... thrillingly other,” Lucretia whispered, brushing her lips tenderly against Ilithyia’s shoulder as her arm circled the blonde’s body and her hand came to rest on Ilithyia’s stomach.

 

“Lucretia!Indecencies fall so easily from your lips,” Ilithyia chastised, though the breathy way her words were delivered between aroused pants took away from the biting effect she had hoped for.

 

“Truth is often indecent,” Lucretia murmured, rubbing Ilithyia’s stomach gently, kissing her shoulder again as the blonde shivered in her arms.“We understand that in this house.There is no need to deny your desire with me,” Lucretia continued lowering her hand to press between Ilithyia’s legs, pausing a moment to drink in the soft, strangled sound that emerged from Ilithyia’s throat as she applied pressure to her button.“We are far from Rome.In the heat and dust of Capua, one cannot be held accountable for intense flares of passion.The heat has a way of undoing even those with the noblest blood, turning them, however briefly, into throbbing vessels of lust,” she continued, rubbing her fingers against Ilithyia with one hand as she used the other to lift the blonde’s dress until she could slip her hand beneath it.

 

The dark-haired gladiatrix’s muscles were tensed as she crouched, watching her opponent closely.She was like an animal, coiled, on edge, ready to attack at the slightly provocation.Even from the height Ilithyia was standing at she could see the woman’s muscles twitch every so often in anticipation.She was anxious for another fight, to get her hands on flesh again, to wrestle, and dominate; to take her opponent to the ground and mount them victoriously.Ilithyia imagined how terrifying and glorious it would be to find herself beneath such a beast, to find herself at the mercy of such a creature, and it aroused her so much that when Lucretia’s finger stroked the length of her cunt, Ilithyia arched into her touch and sighed, wordlessly pleading for more.

 

“She would not be gentle like this,” Lucretia breathed out against Ilithyia’s heated, flushed skin.“That one, Breena,” she continued, giving Ilithyia a name to add to her fantasy, “is particularly vicious.A biter I am told,” Lucretia went on, just barely controlling the urge to laugh when Ilithyia moaned loudly and bucked into her hand.“No doubt she would leave terrible marks on your lovely skin.Black and blue bruises from too rough hands, crescent gouges from nails dug into soft flesh in base passion, bloody indents from teeth unleashing rabid, lustful bites upon you. ”

 

Ilithyia’s grip on the wooden railing tightened and soft sounds of pleasure escaped her constantly as Lucretia’s fingers moved within her.

 

“I should have to hide you away for days should she ever get her hands on you,” Lucretia went on, stroking Ilithyia with more force, hard enough to draw small grunts from the blonde as her fingers thrust into Ilithyia as far as Lucretia could make them go.“To look upon you after she was done, people would think you had been attacked and ravaged in the streets.”

 

Ilithyia released a high-pitched, keening moan as she imagined Breena on top of her, fucking her with strong, calloused fingers as she held her down in the dirt, her generous, vicious mouth licking and biting at Ilithyia's pale, flawless skin as dirty commoners in even filthier rags watched the gladiatrix take her like a cheap whore.

 

“If it would please you,” Lucretia said, entering Ilithyia again with all of the force she could, “a meeting could be arranged between you.We could have her bathed and scented, or if you prefer you could have her as she is now,” Lucretia continued, squeezing Ilithyia’s breast hard through her dress as she pumped in and out of the blonde at a vicious pace.“Covered in dust, stinking of sweat, swathed in blood stained rags, primed to wrestle you to the ground and ride you ... like that lucky bitch,” Lucretia went on as both she and Ilithyia watched Breena deliver a powerful blow that knocked her opponent to the ground, leaving her defenceless against Breena who climbed on top of her and pinned her down.“We could even put her in chains and have you play Doctorae.”

 

As Lucretia spoke, Doctorae stepped into view and lashed his powerful arm forward, sending his whip towards the two women in the dirt with a sharp crack.

 

The sound of the whip made Ilithyia tingle and breathe in sharply, and when Lucretia’s fingers slammed deep inside of her once again it was too much for Ilithyia to take.Ilithyia lifted one hand from the railing and brought it up to her mouth, biting down on it just in time to muffle her scream as orgasm pounded through her.

 

Ilithyia drew her hand away from her mouth and returned it to the railing to help support her trembling body.Lucretia’s fingers were still buried inside of her, moving slowly, drawing her down with a surprising tenderness, and her legs were shaky as her hips continued to twitch.

 

It had been some time since Ilithyia had climaxed so hard and she was reluctant to give up the blissful feelings still coursing through her.But eventually Lucretia slipped her fingers from within Ilithyia, and as the older woman turned and held out her hand to Naevia for a cloth to clean Ilithyia’s juices from her fingers, Ilithyia held onto the railing for dear life, still struggling to catch her breath.

 

“Should I make preparations for tonight?” Lucretia asked when Ilithyia had regained most of her composure and was no longer hunched over the railing, using it to support her weight.

 

“It would shame me to refuse such generous offer,” Ilithyia replied, turning to bestow a sunny smile upon Lucretia.“Gratitude,” she continued, dipping her head demurely.

 

“It is our pleasure to see honoured guest comfortable and happy,” Lucretia responded reaching out for Ilithyia’s hand with the one that had been inside of the blonde mere minutes before.The extension of that hand gave Ilithyia pause for a moment, which amused Lucretia though she was carefully not to let it show, but then Ilithyia reached out and accepted the offered hand, stepping closer to Lucretia as she did.“We hope only to be remembered fondly your heart when you leave our dusty, modest streets for Rome.”

 

“My heart swells to bursting with love and affection for the House of Battiatus,” Ilithyia giggled, linking her arm through Lucretia’s as they started toward the inside of the villa.“And should our endeavour tonight prove fruitful, I should make it a priority to return to these dusty, modest streets as soon as possible.It has long been a belief of mine that one can find the greatest treasures in the unlikeliest of places, and I sense that this house is full of as yet undiscovered gems.”

 

Lucretia squeezed Ilithyia’s hand and smiled, trying not to allow the excitement bubbling within her to show.Gaius had thought the purchase of female gladiators and her courting of Ilithyia to be a waste of time, money and effort, but they had already seen profit from gladiatrix matches and once they had Ilithyia’s patronage – secured by her lust for brutish passion that could now be satiated without risk of becoming with child – he too would come to understand that the greatest treasures were often found in unlikely places.

 

The End


End file.
